


I Beg Of You

by SorenMarie



Series: I Beg Of You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugging the reader, F/M, Grace use, Kidnapping, Not until chapter 2 though, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester Saves The Day, The bartender isn't as bad as you might think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You agree to meet your friends out at the bar but someone has other ideas.





	I Beg Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This little three part series is going to fill three different squares Kidnapping (Genre), Michael!Dean (Kink) and Rescue Mission (Fluff)

Michael was an archangel for god’s sake.  He had no desire for a companion.  Especially one who was human.  There was something about you though.  You had no desire to sleep with this vessel, it was clear when he captured you.  Your interests were clearly somewhere else but where? **  
**

You tried moving your arms forward but clearly you were chained to the wall.  “What in the hell…”  Your feet were dangling below you as you looked around the room.  Your head was pounding as you tried to figure out where in the hell you were.  Okay self, what’s the last thing you remember?   

Sam.  You remember the heated kiss the two of shared as he tried talking you out of visiting with your friends.  He almost won.  Almost being the keyword.  You pulled away from him even though you wanted to stay in and he actually pouted.  “We’ll pick up where we left off when you get home.”  He whispered with a hopefully gleam in his eye and you winked at him as you walked away.  “Be careful and call me when you get there!”

“Okay dad!”  You heard him chuckle from down the hall as you made your towards the garage.  You replied to the texts your friends had sent before driving.  

There’s something that doesn’t feel right as soon as you step into The Other World.  You roll your eyes at the bar name and check your phone.  It’s not until you take a seat at the bar that you realize you’re the first one there.  The bartender is a pretty girl with dark brown hair that chats with you while you wait.  You explain the whole situation to her - your friends knew that you didn’t really drink but they wanted you to be their designated driver because of the stories they had been hearing about the area.  You loved Mel and Kayla, but they were sure taking their time.

It wasn’t until your third drink, that you asked the bartender if she could watch your drink for you and headed towards the bathroom.  You just couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching you.  You sent the two of them another text asking when they were going to be arriving and made your way back to the bar.  

“You know, it wasn’t a smart move leaving your drink unattended like that.”  You watched as she mixed a drink for the couple beside you.  “Don’t you worry your pretty little head off, no one slipped anything into your drink.”  

You felt the familiar prick of a needle being jammed into your arm as she leaned over the bar.  “A good girl like you should not have come in here alone.  He’s going to have so much fun playing with you.”  As the contents of the needle made its way through your body, you heard her softly talking to someone and you were being moved.

Whoever grabbed you, made sure to remove your coat and your shoes.  You were freezing in your t-shirt and you shuddered as you took in your surroundings.

Your eyes were still blurry, you saw him sitting on the couch in front of you with the same darked haired girl from the bar.  They were quietly talking as he caught your eye.  “Jen, would you be a sweetheart and go get my tools, our guest is finally awake.”

“Yes, sir.”  He released her from his grip as she made her way out of the hotel room.  

“Why do you look familiar?”  You heard him ask as he uncrossed his legs and then leaned forward to take ahold of the glass in front of him.  He brought it to his lips and then snapped his fingers.  “You know the Winchesters, right?”

You said nothing but yet his voice sounded familiar.  “You know what, it doesn’t matter.”

Wait, didn’t Sam tell you that his brother became a vessel for some archangel?  Once your eyes finally focused, you got a good look at the man sitting on the couch in front of you.  “Dean, is that you?”

“What did you call me?”

“Dean.  Dean Winchester, you know has a moose of a brother named Sam…”

“So you do know this vessel.”

“You’re clearly not Dean, so why ask if I know him?”

“You ask too many questions, has anyone ever told you that?”

“A smart person wouldn’t answer a question with another question.  Multiple people including your vessel have told me exactly that.  I have one question for you - if you’re not Dean, then who in the hell am I talking to?”

“I don’t appreciate the tone but I suppose I have to answer.  My name is Michael.”  You watched as he stood up with glass in hand and watched as you struggled to move.  “Don’t worry, you’ll be released when I think you’re ready but - “ he held up a finger as he took a sip of whatever he had in his glass.  “not until I get what I need out of you.  So Y/N, what do you want?”

“What?”  

“It’s a simple question - what do you want?  By now, people who would give some unobtainable answer like world peace or to let them go.”

“I’m not going to beg to be released…”

“Oh?  You seem like the begging type.  I’m pretty sure that boyfriend of yours makes you beg all the time.”

How in the hell did he know that?  A smile graced Michael’s lips as he placed the glass down on the coffee table behind him.  “You forget that I’m an archangel my dear, so those quiet thoughts you keep on thinking - about how Sam will find you and rescue you, aren’t wrong exactly.  He’ll find you, don’t worry.  You’ll just be in less than mint condition when he does.”  It was at that moment that the hotel room door opened and his assistant returned with a cart.   

“Well now, let’s begin shall we?”


End file.
